


chastity is a virtue (that ladd and lua may or may not possess)

by WattStalf



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon Typical Everything, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, you already know what i'm warning for my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh, my little angel, it's</i> exactly <i>like my promise.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	chastity is a virtue (that ladd and lua may or may not possess)

**Author's Note:**

> When did this become a seven part series? My goodness, I've lost control of my life.

Her cheeks are flushed the prettiest shade of red, and he can tell that she's biting the inside of her lip. She's so much less reserved around him then she is with anyone else, and when they're alone, Lua's almost like another person. He's got his hands in her hair, backing her into a wall, looking down at her with a ferocity saved only for her, and his victims (and someday, both, but he's not going to get ahead of himself).

“I'm sorry I've been so busy today,” he says, “but I'm all yours now, okay? Don't worry, baby, we've got the whole night ahead of us.” He knows she can feel how much he wants her, and he always wants her.

It isn't something new to them, not after how long they've been together, but every time is just as good as the first- claimed after she agreed to marry him, because it wasn't as if she had anyone else to save herself for now, anyway. She had hardly protested back then, putting up a token resistance because it was what she was supposed to do, but he reminded her that she didn't have to be anything but herself with him. Then she had practically melted under his touch, giving herself over to him like it was the only thing she ever wanted to do.

And ever since then, it had never been any less thrilling to be with her, and it still isn't, and if that isn't love, Ladd doesn't know what is. Everything else is so damn temporary, but to be able to find the same thrill again and again with her is more than he ever expected. It's always going to be her, he knows, and he knows that it's _only_ going to be her, and for her, it's only going to be him.

He's lost count of how many times he's fucked her, lost count of how many times he's pinned her to the wall like this, or pinned her down on his bed, or even laid back and let her sit on top of him while they did it. Tonight, he thinks the wall will suffice, he thinks he's not going to be able to resist her long enough for anything else, and she doesn't seem to have any complaints as he lifts her up, wrapping her legs around so that he can push himself inside of her without another thought.

She gasps and whimpers prettily, and he's so glad that she's all his, now and forever. He takes whatever opportunity he can to make it known- subtly, of course- that the two of them are intimate. If someone would actually dare to try to steal her from him, he takes comfort in the fact that they might be deterred, knowing that he's already laid claim to her in that regard. Lua is  _his_ , no matter what, and he's never going to give her up for any reason, especially not while she's still breathing, but even when he's taken her life, he's going to be the only one left to hold her memory.

He takes both of her hands in his, pushing them against the wall, his hands sliding down until he's holding her wrists hard enough to bruise them, in incomplete circles that will match the one around her neck. And if he had not held her by the throat last time, he would do it right now, but he doesn't want to get too repetitive. There are so many ways to build up her anticipation, to show her what might be, that he has to restrain himself sometimes, or else she'll get to used to it, and where will be the fun in that?

And she wants it so damn badly, and she always looks so damn happy and it feels so good to tease her every time that he has almost slipped up more times than he can count. He always feels a mixture of dread and excitement when he has to wait for her to regain her breath, and he's always half-panicked when he's squeezing a trigger and remembers that he did not unload his gun before they began. Always, he stops himself, because it has to be special, but sometimes the spontaneity of it, the heat of the moment, and the knowledge that she probably thinks he won't go through with it, since the time isn't right, is almost enough to cloud his judgment.

And so it is nice to fuck her like this, without threatening or teasing her with his promise, and she leans her head forward to rest it on his shoulder, whispering to him about how much she loves him. They've done this so many times, but her whispered words never fail to push him to the very edge, and he does not manage to hold out much longer than she does.

Her face is something else when she comes, always has been. She's so much less reserved when they're alone, but even then, it's nothing compared to the emotion on her face when she comes, and the only difference between now and the first time is that she does not look quite as surprised. Back then, she had not known that she could feel that good, had always thought it was supposed to be about the enjoyment of the man, and he had been very glad to show her that there was so much more to it.

Any concern she might have had about them doing something like that before they were wed melted away with her first orgasm, and he had reassured her anyway, letting her know that it didn't matter, since they were going to be married anyway. As long as it was something they only did together, then it couldn't be that wrong, and then she had asked him if that was anything like his promise to kill her someday.

“Oh, my little angel,” he'd said, “it's _exactly_ like my promise. Just you and me, baby.”

Now, he lets her fall forward a bit, holding her steady as he drops her legs to the floor, and he holds her like that until he's sure she can stand on her own. Then he takes her chin between his fingers, tipping up her face so that he can kiss her. When their lips part, he murmurs against hers, “That's the second most fun a guy can have, you know that?”

“What's the most fun?” she asks, even though she already knows the answer; they've had this conversation before.

“Haven't had it yet,” he replies. “But I gotta save it. I can only kill you once, but _that_...well, we can do that a lot first, doll.”

 


End file.
